All I Want Is A Family
by Mrs.EdwardAMCullen
Summary: Bella had the perfect life, but she didn't have the perfect family. So Bella takes action and moves back to Forks with her brother and father. But sparks fly when she meets the green eyed god Edward Cullen. All Human
1. Proluge

**I don't own Twilight New Moon or Eclipse.**

**Hope you like it check out The Boss it should be updated.**

**Please Review!!**

**Now For Your Feature Presentation.**

Everybody says that when your mother is rich and famous you have the perfect life ,but I didn't. All through my childhood my mother began to climb in her career. Now she is one of the top ten designer in the world and I couldn't be happier for her, but I wanted something I didn't have a family.

At the age of 5 me and my brother Emmett were seperated I went and lived with my mother in New York and he stayed and lived in Forks,Washington with my father. Every summer Emmett and my dad would come and visit me in New York. Years went by and suddenly they stopped visiting, thought me and Emmett kept in touch we weren't as close as we were before. Things became awkward and I became a teenager and me and Emmett stopped talking.

But three days ago on my seventeenth birthday I decided that it was time to give my mother space, and to try and find the family that I always wanted. So I was moving back to the most rainy place in Washington, Forks.

**Hay Every body if you are reading The Boss sorry I haven't been updating, it had been a very long two weeks, but I should have one up today sorry. I hope you like this story. Its actually a book that I want to write but its been sitting there forever so I decided to put in the twilight characters and make it a fan fiction. HaHaHa hope you like it.**


	2. Car rides and Disney songs

**Hope you liked it, it took me forever to write.**

**Bella's car is on profile.**

Enjoy and please review.

I had just gotten off of the five hour flight and was totally stiff from sitting on the plane that long. As I got out and stretched I was looking for whoever was picking me up I knew it wasn't going to be my brother because he did not know that I was coming it was suppose to be a surprise.

I didn't see anything for a while until I saw a sign that had my name on it and I was clearly excited did they get me a limo cool. Even though I was wrong it was well worth it in front of me was a two seater blue MX-5 Miata. WOW was all I could think. As I got in the car I could help but love the feel of the interior it was genuine leather. The thing was why did she get me a car that had to have the roof be put up.

Oh well it was a sweet car and I had brought my favorite cd with me and now I get to listen to it in my awesome car. As put into the car and began to pull out of the car I could barely hear the engine roar it was more like a purr. Emmett would definitely be jealous. He He. I was at a stop light when I put my roof down on a perfectly sunny day and slipped in my song of the month.

Look at this stuff

Isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl

The girl who has everything?

Hay that kind of reminds me of me cool.

Look at this trove

Treasures untold

How many wonders can one cavern hold?

Looking around here you think

Sure, she's got everything

I had started to really get into the song and I probably looked like a weirdo singing along to an old Disney song.

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs?

I've got twenty!

But who cares?

No big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin'

walkin' around on those

Whaddya call 'em? Oh, feet

Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far

Legs are required for jumpin', dancin'

Trollin' along down the

What's that word again? Street

Up where they walk

Up where they run

Up where they stay all day in the Sunday

Wanderin' free

Wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give

If I could live

Outta these waters?

To spend a day

Warm on the sand?

Betcha on land

They understand

Bet they don't reprimand their daughters

Bright young women

Sick of swimmin'

Ready to stand

And ready to know what the people know

Ask 'em my questions and get some answers

What's a fire? And why does it

What's the word? Burn.

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore the shore up above

Out of the sea

Wish I could be

Part of that world

You could definitely not dislike this song it was a classic. I was about twenty minutes away from the house if I was following the map right and I was getting really antsy to see Emmett. He was very much lucky that he didn't know that I was coming because he would be just as antsy. When I had talked to dad he told me that Emmett was very much into sports and supposable had a very cute girlfriend, and I was definitely hoping that we would get along if not for my sake for Emmett's.

My mom had told me that she was having everything shipped over in a few weeks so all I had was the basics in the trunk and that was about four bags. What do I say I'm a girl Emmett probably would be very surprised I was not always the one to dress up and get all fancy I was always the laid back type, but that is what happens when you live with your mother I guess.

I was just pulling up on my new street when I saw the old house were I would be living and I knew that this was going to be good.

But what I wasn't expecting was what was going to happen

**Hope you Enjoyed if so Yes.**

**Please review**

**I hate my computer right now it is being retarded like literally.**

**Good night I am tired. **

**That song is "Part of Your World" from The Little Mermaid**


	3. Blocking and Purses

**Hope you like it **

**Chapter 3 here we go.**

**FORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKS**

I pulled up to the front of my old, new house to see my dad sitting on the porch waiting for me. I turned off my radio and put my top up to make sure that the inside of the car didn't get wet.

"Wow Bells, nice car your mom went all out for didn't she." I knew that my dad still loved my mom you could tell. He never had found somebody that he felt he could like.

"Yeah I guess it was my moving gift, cool right."

"Yeah do you have any bags, your mom had called and told me that she was shipping boxes here. Though I'm sure you brought some clothes, so that you didn't have to wear the same pair for a few days." That was probably why I was always rambling I got it from my dad.

"Yeah dad I have a few in the trunk, and then all of my valuable stuff is in the front." I didn't have a lot of valuable stuff it was really just my lap top, my I pod, and my phone.

"Okay, so how about you get stuff in the front seat, and I will get the stuff in the trunk."

I did as I was told and followed my dad up the stairs to the house, but then something clicked dad only had two rooms. No way in hell was I sharing a room with Emmett.

We were on the second floor when dad put my bags down by a door, but he did the unexpected when he reached up to the ceiling and pulled on a piece of string that was hanging down. As he continued to pull a pair of stairs descended down and I was greeted with the opening of the attic. What? Was he seriously going to make me sleep in the attic? It was all dusty and nasty and there were bugs.

"Dad..."

"Don't worry Bells just wait until you see it."

Oh god this was going to be bad I could feel it already. As I followed my dad up the stairs and into the attic I couldn't help, but be amazed. There standing in front of me was the most awesome room in the world.

It was humongous on the left wall was one of those windows you could sit and on the right was one of the ones that open up. By the right window was a desk were I could put my lap top on and next to that was a door. On the left of the room was another door and a bookshelf I couldn't believe it it was outrageous and I loved it. As I began to explore the room I notice that I had a queen size bed. Yes! I walked over to the door on the right and opened only to see my own personal bathroom. I was ecstatic by now and I couldn't help, but run over and open the other door. When I opened it I saw the biggest closet in the world. Getting a closer look I noticed that it had shelfs all over the walls to put shoes and a humongous mirror on the other side of the closet.

"Oh my god dad, thank you, thank you, thank you."

"No problem Bell's it was fun and I enjoyed doing it. It gave me and Emmett time to bond."

"Well when Emmett gets here I will just have to thank him wont I."

"Well I will go get the boxes on the floor and then let you get settled okay."

"Hay dad where is Emmett." I hadn't seen him when I got in the house and none of my bones are broken so he must have been somewhere.

"He's had football practice if you want you can go and see him."

"Yeah sure, I'll help you put up the boxes then go to see Emmett. Then I will go get some food to cook for dinner tonight."

"You cook?" Of course I did I had to learn mom wasn't always home.

"Of course dad mom couldn't." My dad was laughing under his breath as we descended the stairs to get my stuff. I knew that it was going to be really fun to live with my dad and brother. I also would get my privacy at the same time.

**FORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKS**

I pulled up to Forks High to see that there were no more parking spots so I decided to park behind a big jeep. I just hoped that the owner wouldn't get mad that I blocked him in. **(A big Jeep wonder who's it is)**.

I had just gotten on the field when I saw all of the football players and cheer leaders practicing. I also couldn't help, but notice all the people that came to watch them practice. I walked up to the bleacher and sat down next to the beautifulest girl I have ever seen. The minute I sat down she stood up and yelled I caught highly familiar.

"Go Emmett!" Yep I would know that name anywhere.

The blond had finally sat back down after cheering for my brother. I had the unnerving nerve to ask her how she knew Emmett so I did just that.

"Hi I'm Bella."

"Hi I'm Rosalie are you new hear I haven't seen you before."

"Yeah I'm new I was just going to ask how you know Emmett." Hopefully she wouldn't think I had the hots for him.

"He's my boyfriend. Why? Oh wait practice just ended. I have to go, bye Bella." Then I was all alone.

I was now thinking of a way to see Emmett and one thing popped into my head there was nothing better than an ass blocking your way in a parking lot.

**FORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKS**

I was sitting on the top of my car ravishing in the sun while it lasted, while I waited for Emmett. Mostly everybody was gone, and every person that stopped by my car they would compliment it our try to hit on my. EWW.

I had probably been sitting there for about thirty minutes before finally saw the blond walk out of the gate leading to the field. On her arm was a huge guy that was holding on to her. Around them was a a three other people and gosh were they gorgeous.

One of them was very small with black hair, and a pixie like face. She was clinging to I very tall boy with blond hair and and was very well built.

Though none of them compared to the last. With his damp bronze hair that looked like the owner had just gotten out of bed. He was tall maybe about a foot taller then me. He was very lanky, but you could see all the muscles he dad through his shirt. The thing that stopped my dead in my tracks was his eyes they were amazing I had never seen anything like them. I couldn't take my eyes away from, but I saw that they finally stopped to see me blocking there car.

"Excuse me you are kind of blocking me." I would know that voice anywhere. But I couldn't blow my cover."

"I guess I am so." okay now I was just being mean.

"Wow jazz look at that car... OH MY GOD." I couldn't see what she was looking at, but I noticed that she was looking in my car.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH. YOU HAVE THE NEW LUISE VIUTTON PURSE THAT HASN'T EVEN COME OUT IT STORES YET LOOK AT IT JAZZ LOOK." This girls was going crazy for a bag I disliked so I decided to make her day.

"You like it?" I was just pulling her to see how far she would go before she combusted. Because form the looks of it she was ready.

"How couldn't like it. Can-can I touch it?" It was a very funny sight to see a girl about three fourths of my size jumping up and down. So I really couldn't help, but laugh.

"What are you doing Alice. This girl is blocking my car and if I didn't know you better the minute you guys start to talk I wont get home until midnight, and that only because thats when you have to be home."

"Em, can I look at the bag to it wow it amazing." I thought it was funny they wanted to get out and he wanted to leave.

"How about this, Alice right." She was now shaking her head so fast I was surprised had fallen off.

"I'm kind of new here and I really need some one to show me around forks and stuff. So if you help I will be more then willing to give you the purse."

"YOU WHAT?" They all screamed that at once I wonder if they practice it.

"I said you could have it. See I came here to live with my dad and brother, and I already have a present for his girlfriend who loves fashion. And I think it would be really mean if I gave Rosalie something and not you."

"What, I'm dating Emmett and his sister isn't coming for another three weeks." Apparently Emmett finally figured out I was his sister because I couldn't breath anymore.

"BELLA." By the end of this I probably wouldn't be able to hear either.

**FORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKSFORKS**

**Hope you guys liked it I have to leave so I am stopping right here. **

**There should be a chapter of The Boss today Edward and Bella meet again.**

**Please review.**


	4. Ugly, Heavan, and Car Alarms

**Hope you Enjoy sorry for not updating quickly, but from now on I will be.**

**Please review**

**Continue and Enjoy**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"BELLA," Emmett yelled in my ear

"Emmett, I'm going to go deaf if you don't stop yelling in my ear." Really my ears were killing me now.

"Sorry what are you doing here? You aren't suppose to be coming for a few more weeks." Aw he was so clueless sometimes. It was cute though.

"Well Emmett, I couldn't stay away from you for that long." He was the kind to fall for a stupid answer like that I knew it.

"Of course, how stupid of me, everybody wants a piece of Emmett." Oh please, could he get any thick headed. "So Bella, wow, you actually look like a girl." There was my brother.

"Well, thank you Emmett." I looked at Emmett to see him not even staring at me, but at my car.

"Bella, this Is your car?" Emmett said dumb founded.

"Why, yes Emmett, yes it is."

"Wow, can I drive it. Please Bella, just a spin around the block, maybe the country." Yeah right Emmett like I would let you take my baby.

"No, but why don't you introduce me to your friends. I already know Rosalie from you description, and might I say, Emmett didn't give you any justice on how beautiful you are." Rosalie just blushed and went up to hug Emmett.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella, and Emmett didn't give you any justice. He said that you were a nerd, and might I say you are far from a nerd." Rosalie was far too modest.

"I am guessing you are Alice, by the way you can still have the purse there is a smaller one in there with my stuff just take it out." When I said this, Alice began to jump up and down with excitement about her gift.

"Thank you Bella, and Emmett said you were really ugly." He was so going to get it. When I was through with him he wont be able to walk for a few days.

"I didn't say that, they're lying Bella don't believe them." Yeah sure they are Emmett you always were the protective one.

"The blond must be Jasper, am I not right, and you must be dating Alice." That's what Emmett had said. "She must be a handful." I whispered to him

"It's very nice to meet you Bella." then he leaned down and whispered in my ear. "She is a very big handful, but I love her. Also Emmett is lying, he said you were as ugly as a beast." I was so going to cause him bodily harm. "But trust me you aren't."

"Last, but not least, you must be Edward." God you are a god. He looked beautiful I just wanted to jump up and kiss him. What are you thinking Bella, he probably has a girlfriend, and what would Emmett do if you dated his best friend. He probably wouldn't even date you. Though that would be really cool if he did.

"It's very nice to meet you Bella and might I say you are an Angel." with that said I died and went to heaven, as he leaned down and kissed my hand, I felt like I would faint. Edwards eyes were locked on mine and it felt like the world didn't matter as long as Edward was there, I was okay. But you always come back some how, it just happen to be when the alarm on my car went off.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Please review.**

**I will write tomorrow promise.**


	5. Lauren and An angelBeast

**This will be a quick Edward point of view for you guys.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it will be a quick one.**

_**Please review.**_

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

_**EPV**_

Emmett, Jasper, and I had just gotten through practice today, and I was so ready to go home and relax. I also wanted to get the hell away from Lauren and Jessica. Rosalie and Alice were talking to Jasper and Emmett, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hay Edward, what are you doing." Aw look who it is the devil herself, Lauren Mallory. I had known Lauren since I was about five years old, and part of me wished that I hadn't met her, but I had.

"I'm just about to go get my clothes on and leave. So by Lauren." I had to get away quickly so I instantly turned around and began to ignore her.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Emmett and Jasper had walked into the locker room and began to talk about his sister again. No one really cared Emmett. So what she's your sister, as you said yourself she's ugly so stop talking about her. But being Emmett he kept on talking like there was no tomorrow.

We were all walking to Emmett's car when we was the most beautiful girl, sitting on top of the nicest car I had ever seen, blocking Emmett's jeep from ever getting out.

When we approached the car, the girl hopped off of the roof, and stood in front of her car. The girl looked even more beautiful standing up then sitting down. It was like an angel had come. Her hair was brown and she had all the right curves. But the thing that caught my attention was her eyes they were so angelic, they were big, and brown like a deer and I instantly wanted to look into them forever.

I was broken out of my trance when I heard this girl offer to give Alice a purse, from the front seat of her car. What really surprised me was when Emmett ran to the girl and called her Bella. As she began to introduce herself I began to think of the girl Emmett had described.

She was ugly is what he had told the team, but standing in front of me was and angel, and angel I always wanted to see.

She had gotten through introducing herself to the entire group she she got to me. The way my name sounded when it rolled off her lips was like heaven, and if this was heaven I never wanted to leave. When Bella was done talking to me I introduced myself by leaning down and kissing her hand. I had kept eye contact the whole time and I just couldn't look away until the car to her alarm when off

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**HAY EVERYBODY! **

**Hope you guys liked it. I know it was short and I probably made some errors.**

**Please review even if you are to lazy. I really would like comments on what you think I should do I would like to add a readers idea.**

**Don't be shy I don't bite only, unless I'm hungry, and then I just take Alice or Edward hunting with me.**

**I don't own twilight yet. (lol)**


	6. NOT UPDAtE Sorry trying get Beta 4 story

_**Okay so right now I am trying to get a beta for this story.**_

_**So I should be updating quicker than this. As you noticed if you read The Boss I'm really good at updating.**_

_**I hope you guys are enjoying it. And I am not neglecting the story.**_

_**I am hoping during the summer I will finish these. And I am starting a new story.**_

_**Here is how it works. I have a story on my profile called. You Choice. You go and read the summaries on that page and then you go and do my poll for which story you think I should start for the summer.**_

_**I hope you guys like the stories. And I cant wait to get my Beta.**_

_**Love you lots.**_


	7. Alarms and freakin Monster Trucks

_**Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry.**_

_**I am so sorry for not updating. I was so just looking for a beta I swear.**_

_**Okay so I hope that you like this story. It is now with my new beta **__**LupsandTnks.**___

_**Please review and I hope you guys enjoy.**_

_**I don't own Twilight that is Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Love you lots**_

_**EDWARD+BELLALOVE...!..!..!...EDWARD+BELLALOVE...!..!..!...EDWARD+BELLALOVE**_

"EMMETT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sitting there in the driver's seat of my car was Emmett, who apparently opened the door by unlocking it from the inside and then opening it.

"I didn't mean to Bella, I didn't think the car was going to tell on me." It was always Emmett who thought he was not going to get in trouble for something.

I continued talking as I turned off my alarm. Emmett still sat in the driver's seat.

"You can't just break into somebody's car Emmett. You don't see me going to your car and opening the door without asking." Although it had crossed my mind.

"Well how about we make a deal? If you let me drive your car home, then I will let you drive _my_ car home." I didn't think so; not unless I was going to get something for it.

"No," I stated, "Unless you want to give something up?" While I was thinking of things for him to do, I remembered that I was going to be having a whole bunch of boxes coming to me.

"What do you want Bella? I am _begging _you. What do you want?" From behind me I could hear the snickering of all of Emmett's friends, followed by the light chuckling of Edward's-- the boy of my dreams.

"All of my stuff is being shipped here, Emmett. So if you carry it all into my room, I will let you drive my car. Okay?" Emmett's face lit up at this, and he immediately hopped up and down in the driver's seat of my car. I could have sworn it bounced when he did. "Is that a yes, Emmett?"

"What ever. How much stuff could you have anyway? Last time I checked you had like two pairs of jeans and four tops." Emmett was such a dork sometimes, but he was my dork. "So I will help with all of your clothes. When will they be here?"

"They should be here tomorrow." I said, as I walked around to the passenger side of the car. I got my purse out and emptied it, and then I gave Emmett my keys only to get his in return. "Thank you, and here is the purse Alice." The moment Alice saw me hand over the purse she was bouncing like crazy.

"Oh My God! Thank you Bella. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Alice was practically exploding with excitement. When I gave her the purse, it was like a child getting candy on her birthday.

"I heard that Rosalie was coming over for dinner so I didn't bring her gift. So sorry Rose." I said, looking apologetically at Rosalie.

"No big. As long as I can drive in the car with Emmett, you don't even have to give me a present." Rosalie said sliding into the passenger seat of the car.

"Well does anyone else want to drive with them or is this everyone?" I could see they did, but I was positive that they all had there own cars. "Some other time then. That is if you help me and Emmett with the boxes." Immediately Jasper and Edward's eyes glazed over with the idea of driving my car.

"So what time should we be at your house tomorrow, Bella?" Jasper said taking Alice's hand in his. She was taking everything out of her bag and putting it in her new bag. _(The bag that Bella gave her.)_

"I would say around noon. Are you guys okay with waking up that early on a Saturday?" I said heading toward Emmett's car, and thinking that noon wasn't really that early at all for me or any other female.

"Nope, noon would be great. See you tomorrow Bella." Jasper yelled over the engine as Emmett started my car and sped out of the parking lot. Jasper turned and headed for his car.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Bella. Oh, and thank you again for the bag." Alice's petite voiced chimed jumping in beside Jasper.

"You know, you just made like every holiday for her come true." Edward said with a chuckle. It would seem that I almost forgot he was there. Almost.

"Yeah well she looked really happy to have it, and I am positive_ you_ are her new best friend," he said as he headed to the silver Volvo parked right next to Emmett's old Jeep.

"Well, at least I have one friend in this small town." I said sarcastically. Edward just shook his head and chuckled under his breath.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow at noon. Good-bye Bella." This was the last thing Edward said as he got into his car and drove out of the parking lot.

I stood where i was for about five seconds, amazed by the one and only Edward Cullen. As I got into the car, I couldn't help but notice how big it was compared to mine, but I tried to play it off as if nothing was wrong. But boy that is not what it felt like as I drove home in a freaking monster truck.

_**EDWARD+BELLALOVE...!..!..!...EDWARD+BELLALOVE...!..!..!...EDWARD+BELLALOVE**_

_**Hope you guys liked it I now have a new beta for the story, her name is **__**LupsandTnks. **__**cool right?**_

_**So thank you for reading I hoped you guys enjoy. Right know I have Your Choice up and will be putting it down by Wednesday of next week.**_

_**I hope that you all are enjoying your last week of school, well some of us are. Like me. I had two finals today, and it was retarded because our first science teacher didn't want to work at our level of science,(I am in physical science-he wanted to work in biology. We are not biology) but biology so he was teaching us biology and when it came to the test the whole class didn't know half of it. Man he could so be Snape from Harry Potter (Don't own) Because you know how he wants to be the defense against the dark arts teacher. well yeah. He wanted to be a biology teacher funny right. Now I am just ranting on, I hope you guys enjoyed the story.**_

_**I also want to let you know that for labor day weekend and two days afterwards I will not be updating. I am going on vacation, for the summer.**_

_**I hope you all review.**_

_**Vote for which story you like the best, for Your Choice.**_

_**Love you lots.**_


	8. Boxes and Lollipops

**_Okay so I was looking on somebody's profile and I found this really cute thing so I am putting it up here and on my profile. IT IS EXTREMLY CUTE!! (I am saying this with enthusiasm by the way.)_**

**_Girl: Do I ever cross your mind?_**

**_Boy: No._**

**_Girl: Do you like me?_**

**_Boy: No._**

**_Girl: Do you want me?_**

**_Boy: No._**

**_Girl: Would you cry if I left?_**

**_Boy: No._**

**_Girl: Would you live for me?_**

**_Boy: No._**

**_Girl: Would you do anything for me?_**

**_Boy: No._**

**_Girl: Choose—me or your life?_**

**_Boy: My life_**

**_The girl runs away in shock and pain and boy runs after and says.._**

**_The reason you don't cross my mind is because you're always on my mind._**

**_The reason why I don't like you is because I love you._**

**_The reason why I don't want you is because I need you._**

**_The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left._**

**_The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you._**

**_The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you._**

**_The reason I chose my life is because you ARE my life._**

**_AHHHH Post on your profile if you love._**

**_Well on with the story. Thanks for reading._**

I got home to see Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the coach laughing. It was Emmett's booming laughter that barely made Rosalie's little wind chime laugh stand out. From were I stood, I could clearly see Emmett whisper something in Rosalie's ear, making her snap her hand back and hit Emmett upside the head. Rosalie burst into another fit of giggles.

I chose this as the moment to enter the living room and saw my dad sitting there with a deep burly laugh.

"What are guys all talking about?" I asked plopping onto the love seat, which was not occupied.

"Well, your mother called and said that before she sent the rest of your closet here, she wanted to know if you had enough room for the one's that are being sent already. Then Emmett got a really weird look on his face, and Rose then proceeded to tell me what the look was for. So how many boxes are being sent up here?" I was trying not to burst into a fit of giggles thinking of the 40 boxes of clothes that were being sent here, and that was just my clothes. It didn't include the 20 that were my school supplies, shoes, and my other knick-knack's. Then there were the 10 boxes that carried just my shoes. Maybe I should just lie, but it would be really funny to see his face at how many boxes I had.

Telling the truth I told Emmett how many boxes there were. "There are about 70 boxes." I was holding back giggles as I saw Emmett's face go from thinking, to understanding, to complete horror. When I couldn't take it anymore I was on the floor laughing with Rose.

"WHAT? AND YOU KNEW? YOU KNEW, AND LET ME DRIVE YOUR CAR, AFTER I PROMISED TO GET ALL OF YOUR BOXES OUT OF THE BACK OF THE MOVING VAN?" Emmett was angry-like red faced, totally head about to explode angry. Which only made Rose and I laugh harder. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY? DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY BELLA? ROSE? So I have to lift 70 boxes all by myself?"

"No of course not, Emmett. Jasper and Edward are going to be coming over tomorrow around noon. Don't you remember?" I was trying to stifle my giggles by the pillow that was in front of my face, but it wasn't helping as much as I thought it would.

"Come on Rose let me take you home before I kill my sister."

"Emmett, you said I could see your sister's room when she got here. And I want to hang out with Bella." I could tell that Rose and I were going to get along very well. She was like the sister I never had, but that was only because I had Emmett. Though that really sucked, he was always the protective one. Whenever a boy was trying to ask me out, he would be the one to ward him

off. Even if I really liked the person. Which is probably why he told Edward and Jasper I was ugly. But that was just a thought.

"Fine! Bella take her up to your room, then when you guys are done come and get me in my room so I can take you home, Rosalie." Emmett was quite demanding, but from the look on Rosalie's face she was to, which gave me the idea that Rose wasn't going home as soon as Emmett wanted her to.

"Well Rose, why don't I get you away from Emmett, before you punch a hole in his face?" With that Rosalie and I were walking up the stairs, but before she got out of view of Emmett, if saying that if looks could kill was true. Rosalie would have definitely killed Emmett with the look she gave him.

We walked into my room to have Rosalie's mouth open wide as she stared in amazement. She slowly walked around the room taking in everything. She slowly closed her ruby colored lips.

"Oh my gosh, your room is amazing."She said as she plopped down of my bed.

"Yeah, I didn't know that Emmett could build anything." She got a look of understanding on her face.

"Yeah, I know it looks like all he can do is play football. You know, I was up her one time when they began to build the room. I remember Emmett and Jasper were putting up dry wall when they started to rough house. Charlie had told them to stop, but being Emmett he decided to keep on going. He busted a hole through the wall over there." She had gotten up and was now pointing at a piece of the wall that I guess Emmett had ruined, luckily I couldn't see it.

Rose and I were talking animatedly about everything and anything. I felt like she was my sister. I could tell her things that I didn't tell Emmett, which was rare because I tell Emmett everything. We were talking about the latest movies, when Rosalie's phone rang and there was a knock at my door.

I went and grabbed the door, but not before I could here the beginning of Rosalie's conversation. "Hey Alice." I had opened the door to see a very relaxed Emmett, I was surprised he wasn't angrier; we had been up her for at least two hours.

"Hello Bella." Okay that was weird he never sounded like that. All smooth and relaxed like nothing was bothering him.

"What do you want, Emmett?" I could tell something was up; we always sounded like this when we wanted something.

"Hey Bella, Alice wants to know if you want to go to her house and stay the night?" Rose said from the bed with her hand on the receiver.

"Sure, we can take my car." I said as I turned back to Emmett.

"WHAT? I was going to ask you if I could use your car to take Rose home and then go over to Edward's house." That was what was up with the voice, and the looks, he wanted to borrow my car. Well to bad, it was mine, though I would give him a ride.

"No, Rose and I are going to use the car, but you could come with us." Emmett's face was priceless it was like taking a kid's lollipop. His face immediately dropped and his eyes lost the twinkle. But he agreed anyways. So, once all of us were packed inside my car, we were off to Alice's house for a fun filled night of laughs.

**_Hey hope you guys like it. y. AWeSOME!! I hope you all are going to have a nice summer. So how did you guys like this chapter. It is moving along, can you believe she has 70 boxes being shipped to the house. I don't even have that many boxes for my kitchen and living room combined. _**

**_Please review._**

**_I hope you guys will read Your Choice and then go and vote._**

**_If you need me to answer any questions PM me I would be happy to clear everything up._**

**_Sneak Peek._**

**_"Movie night." Alice high pitched voice screamed._**

**_Not much, but it gives you a clue for the next chapter._**

**_Thank you to my Beta for editing. LupsandTnks_**

**_Love you all lots especially when you review._**


	9. What the hell are you doing to my sister

**Hey everybody I hope you guys like this chapter I thought it was funny all of the pictures of The Pajamas are up on the internet. I might put one up of the house to you'll just have to go and see. **

**Please review I love when you guys do.**

**You may now continue.**

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

Due to the lack of seats in my car, Rosalie had to sit on Emmett's lap. I was surprised that they didn't start making out right there. It was probably only because I was in the car, but oh well. We pulled up to an enormous white house, and all I could think about was how big it was. When I lived in New York, I lived in a loft that was probably the size of Charlie's whole house into one floor, but this was _wow_.

Rosalie gracefully opened the door and walked out of the car, only to shut it on Emmett. Emmett, being Emmett, jumped out of the car making it go up and down. I on the other hand tripped getting out of the car falling on the floor. Emmett did not try to hide his booming laughter that probably echoed through the forest. Edward, Jasper, and Alice walked out of the house and ran toward us. When Alice saw me, she bounced over to me, which made her look like a tiny ballerina the size of a fairy.

"What are you doing on the floor, Bella?" With that Emmett was almost on the ground, and Edward and Jasper were around him trying -and failing miserably- to hide their chuckles.

"I fell when I got out of the car." Edward had the decency to stop laughing and came to help me up off the floor, still having the edge of his mouth twitch now and then. He put his hand out for me to grab, and when I did it was nothing I have ever felt before and probably for Edward too, because I was on the floor again, and Emmett was on the floor with me. Edward then stepped away from me, acting like I had something on me. I obviously didn't.

I got up and followed Alice's chipper talking into the house, and 'wow' was the inside better. I was blown away by the site of all the walls. They were white and the furniture was all black. We had walked a little more into the house only to be greeted by a woman, who looked around twenty two, with medium hazelnut hair and the most beautiful green eyes They were just like Edward's, and I knew this was his mother.

"Hello dear, you must be Bella. In the short time Alice has been home, I practically know everything about you." Alice's mother was amazing she smiled and grabbed me in a hug and I couldn't help but like his place much more.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." I said hugging her back.

"Oh dear don't call me Mrs. Cullen it makes me feel old; it's Esme." I loved that, I never knew somebody that was older then me, who would want me to call them by their first name. But I have never met somebody like the Cullen family before either.

"Okay well we are going to go up stairs, mom." With that, Alice was dragging me upstairs and Rose was carry my bags behind us. "Okay, so we will start with makeovers and girl talk.

So that is what we did. We sat in Alice's room for around two hours talking about anything and everything. When it was around six o'clock, Alice hopped off the bed and ran to her closet and came back with a pair of pink pajamas from Victoria Secrets. Rosalie went into our overnight bags and grabbed my blue pajamas, and her red ones. My pajamas were brown with a white lace trim, and kind of baggy boy shorts. Rosalie's -I really liked it- were all black with a kind of lacy design on the top and cropped bottoms. Alice, of course being the queen of pink, had pink butterfly pajamas. The bottoms were cropped and had a whole bunch of butter flies along with the spaghetti strap top. With that Alice at the top of her lungs ran out of the room screaming "Movie night." And so the night began.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

I was still sitting on Alice's bed when I heard the sound of elephants running down the stairs into the living room for the movie night that we were going to be having. I slowly walked down the stairs trying to be careful not to fall when Rosalie walked past me. I was about half way down when I heard a chuckle come from behind me. I turned around to see the one and only Edward Cullen leaning against the wall. But that wasn't my problem now, my problem was that I turned around too quick and now I was on my way down the stairs—head first. I braced myself for an impact that never came. I was highly surprised when I felt myself being pushed against a wall with an Edward Cullen protecting me. I was staring deep in his eyes and him in mine, when he broke the silence.

"You look very nice tonight. Did Alice dress you?" Why would he think that Alice dressed me, and why would he not let me go? For goodness sake, we were still pressed up against a wall.

"No, I dressed myself, thank you. Why would you even ask that?" It was getting hard to breathe while staring into his beautiful green eyes.

"Alice usually likes to dress our guest's. Sorry for asking; I wasn't trying to offend you, but did I tell you how amazing you look." Edward's eyes were glazed over by now.

"Yes, I think you said I looked very nice tonight."

"Well you do, you look really good tonight." Edward was too cute. All we were doing now was standing in the middle of the stair case staring at one another, when out of no were we heard somebody scream.

"What the hell are you doing to my sister, Edward?" In a split second Edward had let go of me and was standing on the other side of the stairs. Emmett directed his yelling to Alice. "What the hell did you put on my sister, Alice?" This night was definitely going to be fun.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Hey you guys. how did you guys like the chapter? Hope you enjoyed. go and read my new story it's a two shot, it's called Just Shut Up and Let Me Kiss You. And don't forget to vote for Your Choice. The Boss should be updated tomorrow. All pictures on profile of pajamas.**

**Please review I love to read them. **

**And thank you to my Beta LupsandTnks**

**LOVE YOU LOTS!!**


	10. Stupid eyes and crooked grin

**Hey you guys I hope you guys like this chapter. Today is like my energy day I didn't wake up till around 3 in the afternoon, yes. I hope you all are having a great summer break, or I hope you will.**

**Please review, I love all of them.**

_**Thank you to my Beta LupsandTnks**_

_**Last Chapter. **_

"_**What the hell are you doing to my sister, Edward?" In a split second Edward had let go of me and was standing on the other side of the stairs. Emmett directed his yelling to Alice. "What the hell did you put on my sister, Alice?" This night was definitely going to be fun.**_

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

"Get a grip Emmett, I brought this to Alice's house, and I was about to fall down the stairs so Edward grabbed me. Gosh stop being such a big brother." Maybe I shouldn't have said this since, I don't know, he was my big brother.

"What are you talking about Bella? I'm your big brothers this is how I am suppose to act." He then directed his yelling to Edward, and I was surprised he didn't back down. "You, if you touch my sister like one of your little fan club girls, I swear to God I don't care if you are my best friend, I will personally rip you to shreds, and then burn your body parts, so you cant come back." **(I had to)** Emmett then walked up to me and grabbed me by the arm leading me up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me, Emmett?" I was struggling to get free, but he just tightened his grip on me.

"You are going to go and change. I am here and I will not have a whole bunch of boys staring at you, even if it is two guys." Emmett got on my nerves sometimes.

"Emmett, you are not dad you can't tell me to change into something that doesn't even show off my body parts. This is a perfectly cute pair of pajamas, now let go, and let's go watch the movie." With that said, I was reluctantly let free and led Emmett back into the living room were there was a seventy six inch plasma screen TV in the living room. I walked and sat on the coach that was covered in blankets. While Emmett and Rosalie sat on the floor, and Jasper and Alice cuddled on the love seat. What I didn't expect was for Edward to sit next to me. Emmett, being Emmett, saw this and began to glare at Edward, who just put his hands up in a surrendering way.

"I swear to you Emmett you will see no funny business tonight. Boy scouts honor." Edward had one of his hands up and a question popped into my head.

Alice put in the movie and I leaned into Edward to whisper to him. "Are you even a boy scout?" I asked.

"No, and I don't know if Emmett does, so this is our little secret, okay?" He was so close to me that I was having trouble breathing, but when he backed away I sucked in a big breath and went back to watch the movie Alice had put in. During the whole movie I felt two pairs of eyes gazing at me. One was Edward, who whenever he saw the blush appear on my cheeks would make him chuckle his beautiful laugh under his breath, and the other was Emmett who every time that Edward looked at me he would look at us, and then send daggers Edward's way. But he seemed to not even notice it, and he continued to stare at me.

Half way through the movie I turned to Edward and leaned in to whisper to him. "What are you looking at?" I didn't mean it sound like I was irritated, but that was how it came out.

"Just staring at you. Why am I bothering you? I could turn around if you would like me to?" He replied sarcastically.

"You are such an annoying ass. Do you now that?" I whispered back harshly. He just chuckled pushing me over the edge. "What is you problem; why do you keep laughing at me? Do you think this is funny?" My voice had risen to a light scream that had everybody looking at us.

"You think I'm looking at you. No, see I was just trying to find something interesting to look at. I should probably turn my attention somewhere else." Oh he was going to get it now, but before I could lunge at him Alice and Rosalie were holding me back. Edward just sat there with his stupid smirk. "I would never date you anyway."

"You're just upset that I wouldn't date someone like you, so you have to get on my nerves, right, you think that every girl wants you? Well guess what, if you think your eyes, or your stupid crooked smile is going to win this girl's heart, you are wrong. I don't care about looks." That put him in his place his smirk was gone, but now it just showed anger, and determination.

"I bet you I could get you to go out with me by the end of next week, and I won't even break a sweat. Also with my busy schedule, I could still win your heart." Yeah I was sure he couldn't. I was not that easy.

"Well I guess you are wrong, because I don't date dogs." My face was turned into a smirk along with Edward, who had a look of pure determination on his face.

"Well then I guess we will just have to see who wins. We all know it will be me, but why not give you a chance." He was so cocky sometimes. "Yeah, I guess this is a contest, so I would put your seat belt on because you are in for a ride of a life time. I always win, trust me I always win. And when I do win, think of it as a win, win prize you get to date me and my hot body" If I could just smack that grin off his face.

Alice decided to cut movie night short, while all of the girls went up to her room. When the door was completely closed, Alice and Rosalie began to make up game plans.

"What, you guys are going to help me practically beat Edward in a game he always wins." Alice and Rosalie vigorously nodded their heads.

"No body has ever told Edward off before, so this is a first. Which means that his ego just went down a whole bunch. I can tell already that we are so going to win. You look like a very determined girl." So with that said we thought up plans of shutting Edward out and making me win this contest.

**EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**Okay so somethings that you need to know, that I might not mention in the next few chapters.**

**Esme-Volunteers at the local hospital in the children's center.**

**Carlisle-Is a doctor. Well I guess you guys knew that**

**So how have you all been? Me, good. I hope you guys like this chapter. I wasn't even really going here with my story, but I thought hey why not add some drama. Make it harder for Edward to get Bella. HEHEHAHA**

**LOVE YOU LOTS, EXCPECIALLY WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW.**

**Thank you to my Beta LupsandTnks guess what I don't have to go and check up your name any more I mean I knew what it was, but not how to spell it, and then I was just writing it and I wrote it right. Yeah. (Throws fist in the air.)LOL**

**Next chapter. Summery I didn't know what part to put down so I am putting a summery.**

**Bella, Rosalie, and Alice. Watch all of the guys lift Bella's very heavy boxes into the house and onto the third story. It is one of those rare sunny, humid days in Forks. What kind of fun can they get into in the sun? (Rhyme) And just how will Edward make Bella swoon.**


	11. This is Gonna Be Fun

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

**I want to apologize for not writing for so long. I have been busy and then I went on vacation. Then I took some time to collect my thoughts. Then I was going to write when I was looking at an author, who wrote for Harry Potter and then I was hooked, but I missed writing and getting new reviews so I decided to write. **

**Sorry for how short this chapter is I am writing small one's to inform my reader that I am not bailing on any of my story's. I hope this is good, and I thank everyone that has been patient.**

**Talking about Harry Potter. My favorite couple is Ginny and Draco, so if you read I love them. So please PM me if you have any story for that couple. **

**You may now continue.**

* * *

I woke up to see myself on Alice's bed. Alice and Rose were getting dressed. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes, as Alice and Rosalie skipped over to me.

"Hurry up Bella, the movers just got to your house and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are waiting for us down stairs. Now hurry." Rose said. I quickly got up and changed into a pair of jeans and tee shirt before putting my hair up in a pony tail, and then I made my way down the stairs.

I got downstairs to see Emmett looking at his watch, and Jasper and Edward talking in the far right corner. "So are you strong men ready to carry 70 boxes up to my room in the attic?" I said, snickering as I headed out the door with everyone following me.

"What girl has 70 boxes in their room just for clothing and shoes?" Emmett said, going to my car and hopping in.

"Emmett, don't you ever do that again." I said as I hit him on top of the head, and heard all of his friends snicker. Rosalie opened the door and sat on Emmett's lap, while I started the car and started the drive back to my house.

When we got to the house you could see the big truck sitting in the front.I parked the car in the driveway and went to the back of the truck, and opened the door to see every box that I had packed in there. Now we just had to get the boxes out and up to my room.

I looked up at the sky to see that the sun was beginning to show from behind the clouds and I could tell it was going to be one of those hot days in the not so sunny Forks.

I looked at the boys waiting for them to close their mouths and then finally began to give them orders on were every box went and which one's had to be handled with care.

"Why do we need to take care of them, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Well lets just say that if any thing is broken, I know who's butt I will be kicking first." I said, directing my questions toward Emmett.

And so the _**Fun**_ began.

* * *

**I will try to have a good chapter written by this weekend, I want to tell you all about my new story Unexpected Love. This is the story that some of you did the poll for.**

**Sorry for having it short.**

**I also want to thank my Beta LupsandTnks. Thank you for reading my story, and waiting for me to update. **

**I am also looking for Staff for my C2 community. My community is called Love always has problems, which is the stories were Bella and Edward have problems and then they fall for one another.**

**LOVE YOU ALL LOTS!!**


	12. Let the fun begin part 1

**Hello I'm sorry for taking so long, but I wrote this is going to have three part and this is the first.**

**Please review, I love to read them.**

**Please continue.**

_And so the __**Fun **__began._

The boys had begun the unloading process while Alice, Rosalie, and I flipped through magazines. This was making Alice happy, and if I followed Jaspers rules then I wouldn't have to go shopping with Alice until tomorrow.

"Oh, hey Edward, that box has to go under the shade." I said as Edward put a box that was labeled candles in the middle of the side walk in front, were they were currently putting all of the boxes, so we wouldn't have to continue using the truck-- paying less rent.

I had been watching the boys get everything out and giving them specific orders of where they were suppose to go. And after a while they all began to get grumpy. Every time that I said something, the person I said it to would just glare at me, which made us girls burst into giggles.

"Why, Bella? Why the hell does this box need to go in the bloody shade? Hmm, I know you are just doing this to piss us off. So give me a reason?" I was trying to hold back giggles, while Edward continued to lose his cool exterior. "WHY?" Okay maybe I should tell him.

"My goodness Edward, you don't have to yell at me, I just didn't want them in the sun because the boxs is full of candles and they will melt if they are left in the sun for too long." Saying this, Edward face sobered from pissed to sorry.

"Oh. Well, then I guess I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you, Bella." Edward said picking up the box and moving it under a tree.

"Oh it's okay Edward, I'm sure the box is really heavy." I said, calculating another plan to make Edward scream at me again.

"Yeah it is." Edward was just about to go get more boxes when I stopped him.

"Oh, Edward wait," Edward turned to look at me. "Do you think that you could actually put that in the house-- preferably my room--you know it's still hot out here, and the humidity will make them melt." Edward was thoroughly pissed.

Edward shook his head a few times with the anger rising in him, as Rosalie and Alice tried to hide in giggles.

"EMMETT, get the hell over here before I have to bury your sister in the ground to hide the evidence." Edward said walking away from me with his hand clenched, heading towards Emmett.

"Just calm down, Edward, just take a deep breath man," Emmett whispered in Edward ears, what was he Doctor Phil.. "What did you need Edward to do little sis?" I was contemplating on if Edward could still hear me before I said.

"Nah it's okay Emmett, I guess the box doesn't really need to be moved into the house."

"WHAT." Edward yelled walking back over to me. "ARE YOU DOING IT ON PURPOSE? HUH? DO YOU JUST LIKE TO SEE ME LIFT A FIFTY POUND BOX FULL OF CANDLES?" Edward was mad, he was red from head to toe if I didn't know any better.

"I'm sorry Edward, would you like to carry the box upstairs?" I asked trying looking innocent as possible. Edward no longer said anything at all. He walked into the house to get the big cooler my father had, and a bag of ice. He dumped the bag of ice in the cooler then walked over to the hose. Edward filled the cooler up with ice water then went over to my box and began to open it.

"You better not Edward." I warned, but before I could say any thing else, all of my candles were thrown into the cooler.

"There that should keep them cool don't you think, Bella?" Edward said, walking away, but not before whispering in my ear. "It's on." He walked back to the truck leaving me dumbfounded.

_**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. Oh did I say sorry.**_

_**I'm so sorry that it has been a long time. But I updated, this is going to be a three part, part. Don't know what to call it.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review.**_

_**Love you all lots.**_


	13. Let the fun begin part 2

_OH Kay i put a chapter up and if you read it i want to apologize becasue that was one of my one shots so sorry here is the really chapter and thank you wlmarler16 for letting me see that it wasn't but thank you for like my other story._

_This isn't very long and I am very sorry for that _

_teamcullenfansite this chapter is dedicated to you, but I can't say that the rest of the chapters will be coming out any time soon. And i'm very sorry, write now we are in the middle of AIMS and so I am very much on a tight schedule. But for a fan that is willing to threaten my life, I am willing to write a chapter for you, so here you go and I hope that you don't come and hurt me. LOL_

_Now you may continue for I am sure that you don't want to read and AN: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT_

_I always forget to write that._

_Now on with the story_

"There that should keep them cool don't you think, Bella?" Edward said, walking away, but not before whispering in my ear. "It's on." He walked back to the truck leaving me dumbfounded.

I grumbled to myself about how stupid Edward was being and began to take all of the candles out of the cooler. Edward was such a.. a.. a.. MEANY.

But I was going to get him back if it was the last thing I did.

After all of the candles were taken out, The guys started on the second truck load, which wasn't as big as the other one, but still big.

I was getting bored and all of the candles were out of the box so running up to Rose and Alice I whispered my plan in their ear.

"Okay ladies this is what we are going to do." I said, Edward continualy looked at me making sure that I didn't do something that involved the prank.

So when it was time to set the plan in actions, we had Alice start the plan.

Alice stood up and walked a few feet away and then ended up falling 'supposably' injuring herself.

Screaming about the pain all of the boys came over to see what was wrong so being as sneaky as I could while maintaining staying out of Edward's view Rose and I went for the cooler.

Grabbing it in both hand I mouthed the count down. Edward was feeling around on Alice's ankle were she said it was hurting. So that was when we did it dropping the entire cooler of water on Edward, we ran Alice sprung up and sprinted behind me and Rose while we laughed out behinds off at the wet boy with water dripping down his frame.

But apparently Edward wasn't having us rain because he ended up coming after us. And this time he was out for blood, and I was pretty sure was going to die from the look in his eyes.

But lets just hope he cant catch me.

_NO EDITED I WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE._

_SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY_

_please review, and I will try to keep writing._


End file.
